Twilight's OOC Character is Horny
by coolca4t8
Summary: Despite what most people would call "too much", Sunset is always hoping for some kind of drama around the corner, real or not. So, one day, Sunset asked her girlfriend, this world's Twilight, to give her some adventure once in a while. This is one of those times. Explicit sexual content present.
Twilight gripped at Sunset's cheeks, lifting up her chin, forcing Sunset to look into her eyes. "What did you say?"

"I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Sunset pleaded, tears forming. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Twilight smirked, flicking her neck. "Well, now, you're at my mercy...maybe I won't hurt you; maybe I'll have some fun with you instead, yes!" She left Sunset stunned on the ground as she walked over to her nearby lab. Knowing Sunset wouldn't run, she took her time in choosing the perfect equipment.

"Maybe we'll start with something simple..." she said, pulling out the long ropes. Twilight walked back to Sunset, dumping them on the ground.

"Now, then, don't squirm..." she said, grabbing on and tying Sunset's wrists together. "Or you'll get what's coming."

"S-Seriously?" Sunset almost spat. "Is that the best you've got?"

Twilight laughed. "Oh, Sunset, you don't wanna see my bad side. Well, that depends, is this bad enough for you, She-Demon?"

Sunset frowned, her hands turning into fists, but she could feel them shaking.

Twilight smirked again, tying Sunset's ankles together. "Now, as long as you aren't going to try anything funny, I can begin." Without a word, Twilight trailed her fingers across Sunset's neck, causing her to shiver. She leaned in closer and gently brushed her lips against her skin, before licking her, causing Sunset to jump back.

"What? Isn't that what you ponies do these days?" Twilight asked, shrugging. "Well, whatever. You are a human now..." She held up Sunset's chin again and didn't hesitate to press their lips together. She could feel Sunset struggling lightly, but only for a second or so, until the pony-turned-human seemed to give in — not in an enjoying way, but more in a "let's get this over with" way. But Twilight was going to change that.

She broke apart, and without giving Sunset a moment to catch her breath, quickly pulled her jacket off her shoulders, as far as it could until it caught with the ropes. Twilight groaned, turning around behind her. "Don't try anything funny," she hissed, untying the ropes.

"You're sick," Sunset growled, rubbing her wrists.

"And you're evil," Twilight said, as she finished taking off her jacket. "And need to be a taught a lesson." She reached her hand under Sunset's shirt, grasping her free breast. "And look who came without a bra today!"

"Just one of the perks of being a pony..." Sunset mumbled, something Twilight could barely make out. She ignored it, kneading her breast, but it didn't seem to be getting much of a reaction out of her.

"Of course, you ponies don't have breasts..." Twilight thought to herself, pulling off Sunset's shirt and exposing her chest, causing her to blush. Twilight grinned and leaned forward, still gripping one breast with her hand, she licked the nipple.

Sunset shivered, goose bumps forming all down her skin. As Twilight continued, eventually leading to sucking, Sunset bit her lip to supress a moan. She would fight in anyway possible.

"Oh come on now, don't leave me hanging," Twilight breathed out, letting go. "Suppose will take more drastic measures, Stubborn Shimmer." She leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Are you ready for the main show?"

Sunset didn't respond, as she wasn't sure. Twilight rolled her eyes and groaned, leaning back. "What's the point?"

"What?" Sunset said, looking up.

"I mean it. I'm not getting any reaction out of you, what's the point in going on?" Twilight said, standing up. "You're wasting my time." She turned to leave, but Sunset crawled forward, holding out her arm.

"W-Wait!"

Twilight stopped in her tracks, turning around.

"I-I...I want..." Sunset said, blushing, she wrapped her arms around her chest, sitting back on her feet and staring at the ground. "I-I want you to dominate me, Twilight."

Twilight's eyes widened a little from shock, and she walked forward. "No tricks?"

"No tricks," Sunset repeated. "Please..."

"Well, I suppose I have a little more time..." Twilight knelt down again, pushing Sunset lightly back on the floor. She undid the ropes around her ankles and pulled them off, but then reached under her skirt, feeling a small patch of wetness on her undies.

"Ah, so I did have an effect on you...well, this just got more interesting..." Twilight pulled Sunset's skirt down to her knees and reached into her underwear, feeling the roughness of her mildly hairy crotch.

"You know, I can help you with that if you want," Twilight said, pressing not one, but two fingers inside. Sunset gasped, feeling the pleasure jolt through her like a mild electric shock; she arched her head back and stared at the ceiling as Twilight continued on, her eyes half closed already.

"And that's what we were missing!" Twilight said, gearing up, she pushed in another finger to rub Sunset's clitoris, finally causing that long desired moan to escape her lips. Twilight's fingers drenched, she retracted them and held them to Sunset's mouth.

"Go on, taste," she ordered.

Sunset, already horny, leaned forward and licked the tip of Twilight's fingers, her tastebuds tingling, she carried on, stroking her tongue up and down and grabbing every last drop. When Twilight peered at her fingers, she pouted.

"Aw, you didn't leave any for me...ah, well, there's plenty where that come from." She leaned down, pressing her tongue against Sunset's opening.

Sunset could barely hold in the explosion at the feeling of Twilight's tongue trailing up and down her vagina. Her teeth clenched as she could feel it tingling and pulsating for more. She soon found herself mumbling words of encouragement, and as she felt it building up, it quickly turned to moans and screams.

"T-Twilight! P-Please—ahhh!" Sunset exploded, her juices splashing around. Twilight's cheeks filled up quickly, and she swallowed, grabbing whatever remains she could to taste it more, while Sunset fell back against the floor, panting.

Once Sunset had regained her breath, she sat up, wiping her lips for no particular reason. "Gees, slow down."

Twilight giggled, standing up. "Aw, but you taste so good!"

Sunset rolled her eyes, smiling a little, she reached over to gather her clothes. "Alright, but next time, you'll be the one with your clothes on the floor."

"Agreed," Twilight said, grinning evilly. "I can't wait." She coughed a little when Sunset nudged her, laughing as they both headed upstairs.


End file.
